Five Things
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS. Five things Nick notices about Macy. Nacy


****

**It's official. I've become like Macy Misa. I'm obsessed with JONAS. Not that that's a bad thing. Maybe I'll get my own curly-haired rockstar to oogle. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, but oh how I wish I did!**

* * *

1. She smells of vanilla.

Nick never really noticed that Macy smelled of anything. She wasn't like Stella who wore a perfume that he could always smell, even if she was fifty feet away. But one day, when Macy crashes into him, Nick catches a whiff of her hair. And it smells of vanilla. He tries not to smile and feign a little pain as she apologizes profusely. He doesn't interrupt or stop her. Nick wants Macy to stay that close to him so he can still smell the vanilla. And no, he didn't find that weird.

2. Her eyes are a very chocolate brown.

"Hi Nick!" Macy says walking up to him. Nick looks up from his guitar with a slight smile.

"Hey Mace," Nick says Macy sits down next to him and he smells the vanilla again. He subtley licks his lips, hoping Macy doesn't notice.

"Writing a new number one hit?" She asks. He smirks at her curiousity. Even as she's become more used to them, she can't help but still be slightly obsessed with the band. She is, after all, JONAS's number one fan.

"Nah just playing," Nick says. She nods and bites her lips. He watches the girl with curiousity. Why did she approach him in the first place?

"So since I'm not interrupting any creativity," Macy says. "Can I borrow your math homework? I forgot to do mine and I just can't get a zero on homework. I mean my parents will kill me. And then they could ground me or not let me play sports." She stops to take a breath. "Please?" She looks up at him, a begging look on her face. It's then that Nick notices her eyes. They're not just brown, but a chocolate brown that he could see himself getting lost in. After just staring at her, Nick snaps back to reality and digs his homework out of his bag.

"Here you go," Nick says. "But you owe me." A huge smile spreads across Macy's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals, before hugging Nick. Then she bolts from the atrium with him homework.

3. She always remembers a debt.

Nick stands at his locker. The school day is finally over and he's got to get to band practice.

"Hi Nick," Nick turns to see Macy walking towards him. "Thanks for the math homework. You're a total life-saver."

"That's me," Nick said. "Plus who could say no to a face like yours?" Macy blushes but still manages out a smile.

"So you remember how you said I owe you?" Macy asked. Nick nodded, curious as to where this was going. "Well, I think I figured out how to solve that debt." Nick raised one eyebrow, obviously confused. Macy looks nervous as she moves closer to Nick. Her body is almost pressing against Nick's. He gets another whiff of the vanilla and then finds himself once again mesmorized by her chocolate brown eyes. Macy pushes herself up on her tiptoes. She's almost at eye level with Nick. Macy leans forward and kisses Nick. At first, Nick doesn't respond, too much shock running through his body. Then he's kissing her back. Then she stops. And when Nick opens his eyes, Macy's darting away from him.

4. She really knows how to avoid people.

Macy somehow finds a way to fully avoid Nick for a week. Stella tries to get Nick to tell her what happened. Obviously, Macy was being tight-lipped about their encounter. Even Joe and Kevin notice something's up. Kevin even misses Macy hurting them.

Nick, himself, is going crazy from not seeing Macy. He wants more than anything to look into her chocolate brown eyes. He wants to smell the wonderful scent of vanilla. He wants to kiss Macy for the rest of eternity. He searches the whole school, hoping he'll be able to find the petite brunette. Nick finally finds her. She's sitting in the atrium, staring at nothing. She's biting her lip and shaking her head a lot.

"Mace?" Nick asks, walking into the atrium. Macy jumps up upon hearing Nick's voice.

"Nick! Oh um I have to go!" Macy tries to get out of the atrium but Nick grabs her arm. Macy looks down at her shoes.

"Macy," Nick asks gently. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Macy doesn't look up. Nick sighs knowing this won't be easy. "Macy please."

"I'm sorry," Macy says quietly. "I'm sorry for avoiding you and I'm sorry for kissing you." She tries to leave again, but Nick just pulls her closer.

"I'll forgive you for avoiding me," Nick says. "But I don't want you to be sorry for kissing me. I want you to be sorry for something else." Macy looks up at him. "I want you to be sorry for not kissing me again." Her eyes light up with suprise. Nick moves his face towards hers until they're almost touching. And then he's kissing her. His arm is wrapped around her tightly. Macy's arm find their place around his neck as she kisses back. They don't notice the hallway filled with people watching. They don't hear Stella's excited shrieks or see the shock on Joe and Kevin's face. To them, they're the only people that matter in that moment.

5. She makes him fall for her. But it's okay, he doesn't mind.

* * *

**Yes, I know. This was very ****clichéd, but I don't care. Review anyways? Please?**


End file.
